


there's nothing that a bit of chocolate won't fix

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Implied Relationships, because kinsey, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: If you think this is a date, you have low standards.





	there's nothing that a bit of chocolate won't fix

Some days, Adrian would wake up and he'd be nothing but a Damn Yankee, capital letters and all. He should have known--after all, despite her intolerance for stupidity and bigotry, Nat was still a southern girl. And on the days when she was in a mood, or he was too... Yankee or something, all he could do was smile, head out, and make plans to return later--much, much later, if he could manage it--with a peace offering of some sort.

Thank God Nat was a Southern girl, though. A cheap supermarket bouquet generally made her as happy as a $9000 diamond bracelet. Not that she minded those, either, but there're only so many Adrian can buy in a month before feeling stupid...and poor.

Adrian got in the car, dropped his shades down, and pressed "5" on his speed dial--right after Nat, his parents, his sister, and Nat's parents--hoping against hope that Milo would be free today. He's gotten along with coworkers before, but he and Milo have some sort of special connection. They're friends, and that just feels good, for a change.

"Yo, Adrian." Adrian rolled his eyes at the greeting. That whole Stallone thing... 

"Milo. You busy?"

"Well, I've only got my NBA 2K7 going. Kicking Steve Nash's ass, totally. Why, Nat throw you out again?"

Adrian deigned not to answer that. "I'll be there in twenty. Have some pants on this time." He hung up on Milo's sarcastic "Ha, ha!" because really, you had to be in the mood to appreciate that.

The sun had burnt off a lot of the morning haze--smog, really, but haze sounded less toxic--so Adrian rolled down the windows and enjoyed the drive. He put on some loud rock and roll CD that he found rolling around in the glove compartment and took a deep breath. 

It could be worse.

Milo, wonder of wonders, was fully dressed, and even showered. Adrian flipped his shades down and raised his eyebrows in approval. "Nice to see you can dress yourself."

"Hey, it's the weekend, man. And last time..."

Adrian waggled his head and mouthed the words along with Milo, "...you were hung over from hanging out with Jack and Sendhil."

Milo snorted and grabbed a jacket. "Like you're any better when you're hung over."

"I generally have pants on." Adrian gestured to the passenger side. "Santa Monica sound good to you?"

"Sure." Milo shrugged. "Gotta make it up to the wife? Expensive present time?" He rubbed his fingers together.

"Eventually. I think I want carbs for breakfast, though. Know that crepe place?"

Milo nodded and grinned. "I'm totally getting the chocolate ones. And lots of coffee."

Adrian sighed for his youthful metabolism, but got in the car and drove out towards the beach.

* * *

Milo was perfectly true to his word--chocolate crepes with chocolate sauce and whipped cream on the side. Adrian had been more restrained--strawberries and bananas with a bit of rum sauce. On the other hand, neither had skimped on the coffee, which was pretty damn heavenly.

"So. We don't talk about Natalie, no need to talk about work, what do we do besides stare manfully into our prissy French coffee?" Milo smirked, not entirely serious.

Adrian grinned in reply. "I like the manfully staring into the coffee, myself."

Milo shrugged. "It's your dime."

"It is?" 

"Remember the rule? Whoever asks the other out gets to do the paying." Milo slurped some coffee onto his chin, and tried wiping it off quickly. "Damn."

"If you think this is a date, Milo, you have low standards. And I'm not paying for your," Adrian gestured towards the remains of Milo's plate, "monstrosity. Also, you got coffee on your tee shirt."

"Oh, damn." Milo dipped a napkin into the water and began dabbing at the stain. "And I was trying so hard to impress you."

Adrian snorted. That really didn't need a response. 

* * *

The wind coming off the ocean onto the pier was calming and not too cool. Adrian looked out at the ocean, Milo leaned on the railing and watched the people. "Seriously. What did you say to her?"

"I really don't know."

"Maybe it was your Bahwstawn accent that set her off."

Adrian just gave Milo a look. "My what?"

Milo grinned. "Women are weird. Generally pretty, sometimes hot, great to kiss, and I definitely approve of boobs, but sometimes they're just weird."

Adrian let his eyes roll. "Which is why I've heard you go on about your crush on Sendhil. Or Jack. Or Tim..."

"Not just them." Milo laughed. "There's nothing wrong with being flexible."

Adrian sighed and watched the sun move lower. "Never said there was." He stood and stretched. "Waste of a day. Nat gets the boys, and I get you."

"Aw, but I have better hair." Milo flipped his bang down and up again, grinning. "Take me home, Adrian. You can purchase forgiveness at the Whole Foods down the street from me."

* * *

Adrian knelt down to present the bouquet of pink and yellow alstroemeria to Natalie with a kiss on her cheek. She was spread out on the living room floor with Slade and Beckett, messing with Legos and coloring books.

Beckett gave his leg a hug and Adrian ruffled his hair. "Hey, kiddo. Good day?"

Natalie smiled up at him, the storm from the morning forgotten, especially when he pulled out the box of brownies. "Oo, look what Daddy brought us for dessert!"

"Yay!" Slade and Beckett grabbed the box and ran it to the kitchen.

"There's dinner?" asked Adrian hopefully, as he creaked up from his knees, helping Natalie up as well.

"Mmhm," she hummed and kissed him simply. "Roast chicken and lots of yummy veggies."

Adrian hugged her close for a long minute, enjoying the closeness. "I'm okay, right?"

Natalie laughed, long and low. "Oh, you're good." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "But next time, you can bring that pretty boy of yours back as the peace offering."


End file.
